


And I Know Yours

by ashilrak



Series: Night Will Fall And Drown The Sun [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Canon Era, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 12:33:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11897817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashilrak/pseuds/ashilrak
Summary: Hamilton straightened - a false bravado meant to make himself appear larger - and said, “General Washington has requested your presence.”





	And I Know Yours

It was early in the morning when Hamilton burst back into Aaron’s tent, looking exhausted with a weary set to his shoulders. John was still on top of Aaron, wings stretched out in a mockery of a blanket. 

John’s lifted its head and looked over at Hamilton and said, “I was wondering when you’d show up again.”

Hamilton straightened - a false bravado meant to make himself appear larger - and said, “General Washington has requested your presence.”

“Oh?” the demon said. “My presence has been requested by the esteemed General Washington? Did you go running off to daddy last night, tell him all about the big, bad demon prince that has taken your beloved Burr for ransom?”

A flush rose to Hamilton’s cheeks, and Aaron could see the anger surging below the surface - the tell-tale glint in Hamilton’s eye present. Hamilton had always been expressive, every emotion able to be read like an old favorite book. Hamilton took in a deep breath, chest rising, and said, “last night I awoke the General and alerted him to your presence in the camp as a matter of safety and concern for the wellbeing of every soul here.”

John snorted.

Hamilton continued as if nothing had happened, “he said that since Burr seems to have you under control it could wait until morning. It is now morning, and the General is expecting you. I am to escort the both of you so that we may handle the matter in private.”

Aaron nodded and shoved at John so that he could sit up and asked, “why so early?”

“Washington wishes to keep knowledge of the demon prince’s presence to a minimum until we have come to an agreement on everything,” Hamilton replied.

“I see,” the demon said. “Very well.” The demon stood and offered a hand to Aaron.

It was unnerving to dress while the demon’s eyes flickered between him and Hamilton, narrowing in threat when Hamilton’s gaze drifted. 

Once his cravat was tied and his waistcoat and jacket were buttoned, Hamilton nodded and stepped outside to check and see who was out and about. A moment later, Hamilton waved them out and with John between Hamilton and Aaron, they made way toward the General’s tent.

There were men about, curious glances that were aimed elsewhere when they landed on Hamiton’s stern glare. There was no mistaking John as anything other than a demon in the daylight, black eyes and wings signalling what it was. Demons in war weren’t unheard of, and Aaron found himself wondering just what scenarios were being drawn up in the others’ heads. Hamilton was known to be a powerful witch, and Aaron was known to come from a strong line. 

The men standing outside the General’s tent gave John a worried look, but reigned it in when they caught sight of Hamilton’s glare - not intimidating in the traditional sense, but a force to be reckoned with nonetheless.

It was a rare occurrence that Washington was alone, but when Aaron saw that the usual aides were absent, it settled for him just how serious the demon’s presence was. His shoulders straightened when the General’s gaze fell on them, looking between Hamilton and Aaron before settling on John.

“So, this is the demon prince,” Washington said, stepping around his desk. It wasn’t often that Aaron was in the General’s presence, but each time it had taken him time to become accustomed to the power that radiated from the man. It was now, with Washington standing so close, that Aaron realized the General had kept his aura under lock and key. Now, in the presence of the demon prince, he was taking no such precautions and Aaron felt faint from the magic filling the tent.

John stepped closer to Washington to stand chest-to-chest with the man - less than a foot separating them - and said, “so it is you, Warlock. I had wondered.” 

Aaron inhaled a sharp breath and Washington’s face hardened. To be called warlock was not something done without careful consideration, let alone by a demon. Washington was more powerful than any of them knew.

“I had wondered if it was you,” John continued. “Hamilton said you were top-tier, and I knew none of mine with the other side had found you yet. It makes sense it’s you, hidden in plain sight. After all,” John chuckled, “no one thinks to look on the losing side.”

Washington’s eyes narrowed, and there was a moment of silence. The tension was thick, and Aaron knew that if anyone made the wrong move everything would go to shit. He looked over the Hamilton who also had his aura out, eyes flicking between the demon and the warlock, ready to come to the General’s aid at a moment’s notice, no doubt. 

Aaron cleared his throat, and three set of eyes looked over at him. John smiled, but Aaron ignored it and said, “your excellency, might I introduce the demon prince who goes by John?”

“Very well,” Washington said, nodding. He stepped away, not turning his back, and returned to his original position behind the desk. “Burr,” Washington said, looking at Aaron. “It is my understanding that you are the one that summoned the demon prince into the camp.”

“No, sir,” Aaron said, shaking his head. Nerves balled in his chest and there was a faint buzzing in his ears, but he did his best to ignore it and focus. “Well, yes. It was an accident. It was a protection spell, but-”

“I saw the circle as an invitation,” John cut in. “My summoner wasn’t finished with the spell. It was functional, which is why I felt the call. He was looking for protection, and here I am.”

Washington nodded. “Protection does not often come in the form of a demon,” he said. “Let alone a prince. I’ve met your father, it would not support this.”

Aaron almost choked, and out of the corner of his eye he saw Hamilton do the same. 

John let out a hissing noise and said, “I am aware.”

“I know your name,” Washington said.

“Yes, warlock,” John said. “You do. And I know yours.”

Another tension filled moment passed, John’s and Washington’s eyes not leaving the other. 

Washington broke the silence by asking, “what do you want? Our resources are stretched thin as is.”

The demon smirked. “I just want my summoner,” it said. “I’ve claimed him. He’s mine.”

The General’s brows shot up in a rare expression of surprise. “Already?” he asked. “Hamilton told me you haven’t been here a full day.”

“Yes,” John confirmed. “My summoner is mine and I intend to keep him as such.”

“You stay with Burr and that’s it? You won’t cause us harm?” Washington didn’t sound convinced, and Aaron couldn’t blame him.

“The demon said it’d help us,” Hamilton cut in. “Said that its underlings are acting with the British and that it’s powerful enough to turn the war in our favor.” Hamilton’s eyes dropped down to the map spread across the desk. They needed all the help they could get. 

Washington nodded. “The demon prince is more than powerful enough to turn the war in our favor,” he admitted. “But I can’t trust it.”

“Don’t act as if I’m not here,” John said. “My father once welcomed you into our home, it’s time you welcome me into yours.”

“I never asked for that,” Washington said, tone harsh. “I didn’t ask for the title - I’ve never asked for any of these titles. It’s been forced upon me, and you know it.”

John laughed - a hissing, unnatural sound. Hamilton flinched, but Washington remained steady. “That doesn’t change anything,” the demon said. “We are where we are, and it’s up to you where we proceed from here. Now, will you have me?”

Washington knocked his knuckles against the wood of the desk and sighed and asked, “what do you offer? Will it be just you? Will your underlings be accompanying you?”

“I offer myself,” John said. “I will be here as long as my summoner is. I understand you have need of him - more now that you’re aware of his talents.”

Washington’s face didn’t change, but he gave a small nod.

“My underlings act as they do. I’m sure many will join us,” John said. “But I cannot give a guarantee of anything.”

“Sir,” Hamilton cut in. “How are we to provide for this number? They’d need something from us, I’m sure. And the men - there is no way on this earth they’ll be comfortable with demons among their number. The witches have some measure of protection, but everyone else?”

John shook its head and said, “they won’t need anything from you. We have magic just as you witches - it might be not be the same, but it serves a similar purpose. They’ll get all they need from the soldiers they kill.” The demon’s face twisted into a dark smile.

Washington nodded and said, “very well.”

“I’m glad this was taken care of,” the demon said, stepped closer to Aaron. Aaron stiffened, but made no move to push the demon away. It was different, with Washington’s eyes on them. “My summoner and I will take our leave.”

The demon’s hand went around his waist and started to pull Aaron with it, but before he could react Washington called out, “not so fast, Prince.”

John froze.

“I have one last question for you,” Washington said.

“What is it?” the demon asked. “I feel we’ve clarified most everything. I will work for your side as long as I have my summoner. I am almost guaranteed to be joined by others - especially when they find out who it is you are, General.”

Washington smirked - an unfamiliar playful glint appearing in his eyes - and he asked, “and what are you planning on doing about your father?” 

Aaron felt John’s arm tense around his waist.

“What do you mean?” John asked. “What does my father have to do with anything? I don’t appreciate your tone, warlock. You’re addressing me as if I am nothing more than a child.”

“I apologize,” the General said. “It was not meant to come across as such. I ask out of worry for my men. I have the feeling you did not come here with your father’s permission. Your father is very protective of you. If it finds out you’ve left, and finds you under what appears to be my care, I fear for the consequences.” Washington sighed and looked down at the desk. “Your father is not one to take care in these sort of matters. I will not be able to deal with the aftermath of its rath were it to come.”

John nodded. “Very well,” it said. “I’ll take care of my father.”

Aaron heard Washington say something as John guided him out of the tent, but he could not make out what the General said. 

“What did Washington mean?” he asked, looking at John. “That your father isn’t one to take care in these sort of matters? That he fears for the aftermath?”

“The warlock didn’t say anything that wasn’t true,” the demon admitted. “I will need to leave you for a time. You’re not ready to come with me. I shan’t be long.”

Aaron nodded, feeling an odd sense of disappointment rush over him at the thought of John leaving. It was a demon - he shouldn’t feel any sort of attachment. “Of course,” he said. “And that’s the other thing, Washington being the warlock.”

“Yes,” John muttered. 

“There’s a story there, isn’t there?” Aaron asked.

John nodded. “There’s always a story,” it said. “But it’s not my story to tell. What matters is that the warlock has accepted my presence.”

“Would you have stayed if he hadn’t?”

“Of course,” John said, pressing a kiss to his cheek. A man walking by missed a step and tripped. “You’re my summoner, you don’t think I’d actually leave you here without planning to return, do you?”

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to come pester me at my [tumblr](http://ashilrak.tumblr.com)! :^))
> 
> <3 <3 <3 <3 <3


End file.
